<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always and Forever by TeddysHoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291982">Always and Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney'>TeddysHoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Don't Date Cheerios [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cemetery, Emotional, Engagement, Infinity, Love, M/M, Marriage, Talk of Parental Abandonment, long talks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine reflects on his family the day before his wedding is set to take place. Kurt and his family have a few surprises to make Blaine feel more like a permanent member of their family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel/Kurt's Mother, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Don't Date Cheerios [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just need to say a massive, huge thank you to JayhawkWrites for not being afraid to beta stories like this for me at the last minute because real life gets in my way so often. I love her for it, and I can never, ever give her enough thanks and praise! She's absolutely incredible, and I'm lucky to have her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine heaved a heavy sigh as he settled down on the little blanket he’d spread out in front of the grave. “Hey,” he whispered, reaching out a hand to trace the names with the tip of his index finger. “I didn’t know who else to talk to about this, and I just really needed to get some things off my chest.” He sighed, settling back. He wanted to talk, wanted to spill his guts to the stone in front of him that represented a person he still very much wished was with him right then. Instead, however, his mind went back to the moment that had first led him there, and a small smile spread across his face despite his distress and frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re going out tonight,” Kurt informed him when Blaine came home from a long day in the shop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’d been working on a total engine rebuild, one of the requirements for graduation, and since they were in their last semester of school, his instructor felt that it was important they do it now. That way, he’d still have time to correct anyone who did something improperly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine glanced down at himself. His clothes and his hands were completely covered in grease; he was sure he smelt like it, too. Perhaps there was even the lingering stench of the plethora of curse words that had been thrown around the shop at school that day. He wasn’t really dressed for going out, and Kurt always tried to give him a heads-up before planning a special date. So, he cocked an eyebrow at his soulmate. “We are?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Kurt answered, not looking up from where he was doing something on his iPad, probably a design for school. “You’ve got time to shower and change, though. Your clothes are all laid out on the bed already.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kurt, I’m really not ready to go out. I’ve been working on an engine all day, and I’m exhausted.” He sniffled a little, realizing his head was also beginning to pound. “And, I’ve got a headache. Can we please stay home tonight?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At that, Kurt rose from his chair, coming over to stand near Blaine. He looked like he wanted to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and pull him close, but the obvious grease spots on his clothes stopped him. Instead, he leaned in, planting a kiss on Blaine’s temple. “I promise I’ll take good care of you tonight,” he whispered into Blaine’s ear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As great as that sounded, Blaine just wasn’t sure it was a good idea. “That sounds wonderful, Kurt,” he tried, “but I’m just not--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go. Shower,” Kurt told him, pointing, no room for argument in his tone. “I’ll be right behind you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swallowing hard, Blaine took off for the bedroom like he’d been told. He recognized that look in his soulmate’s eyes, that tone in his voice. He meant business, and if Blaine obeyed, he’d likely enjoy himself. He wasn’t going to take any chances of </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> enjoying himself when he was already feeling like crap. So, he took off, washing his hands in the sink before flipping on the shower. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>True to his word, Kurt came into the bathroom a few minutes later, leaning against the doorjamb and smiling as he watched Blaine shimmy out of his dirty work pants and boxers. He whistled low. “I could watch you all day, Mr. Anderson,” he said, not hiding his gaze as it traveled up and down his soulmate’s body. “You are so gorgeous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine swallowed hard. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaning into the shower to check the temperature. Feeling the heat and the steam on his palm made him realize how much he was longing for the steamy confines of the tub, letting himself relax in the pounding flow from the showerhead. But before he allowed himself to get in and relax, he turned to look at his soulmate. “Will you be joining me, sir?” he asked softly. He hadn’t meant for the name to slip out, but he couldn’t help himself. Once Kurt’s dominant nature came out to play, it was all he could do to keep himself from floating away unbidden. Every moment with his soulmate felt like coming home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will,” Kurt replied, already moving into the room and removing his shirt, “but not for the reasons you think. I want you to relax so that tonight can be as special as it deserves.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you planning?” Blaine asked. He knew it was unlikely that Kurt would tell him; he was the master of surprises after all, even if Blaine did, occasionally, have a trick up his sleeve. Still, he felt like he should ask. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll find out,” Kurt said, winking at him. He was undoing his pants, but he turned away, not wanting his soulmate to stand and stare at him. “Get in the shower and start washing your hair,” Kurt commanded him. “I’ll be there in a minute to help you relax.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, sir,” Blaine replied breathily. He climbed in under the spray and could immediately feel some of the tension from the day washing down the drain with the grease and grime. He leaned his head back as far as he could, enjoying how the water felt pelting against his face and splashing through his curls. He massaged the water into his scalp for a moment before reaching for his shampoo and lathering up. He was just rinsing the suds away when he felt Kurt slip in in front of him. He felt his soulmate’s gentle hands running up his torso to his shoulders where they stopped, rubbing lightly. Without even thinking, he let out a little moan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Feel good?” Kurt asked, already knowing the answer. “When your hair is clean, turn around so your back is to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nodding, Blaine replied, “Yes, sir.” As soon as he was satisfied that he had all the shampoo out of his hair, he turned around, sighing with relief when Kurt began to knead at his lower back, working on one of the small muscle knots that had been doing its best to form all day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to be nice and relaxed,” Kurt murmured to him, moving on to another sore spot. “Tonight’s a big night, and you have to be ready.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kurt…” Blaine whined, feeling just a bit floaty from Kurt’s massage alone but still wanting to be fully present to find out the answer to his question. “You keep saying that, but why? What’s so special?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, instead of telling you that, I’ll tell you what’s going to happen when we shut the water off,” Kurt replied, leaning forward to speak into his soulmate’s ear again. “When we get out, you’re going to put on the clothes I’ve picked out for you, a perfectly crisp white button-down with an inky black best over the top and an adorable black and red polka-dot bowtie. There’s my favorite pair of heart boxers laid out for you, a nice pair of cerulean dress pants that go very well with the whole outfit, a thin black belt, and those suede, red Calvin Klein shoes you love so much. When you’re all put together, and I’m all put together, we’re going out to eat.” He paused, walking his fingers up Blaine’s spine to the back of his neck. “Do you want to know where?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine nodded again, sighing as Kurt scratched at the back of his neck. “Very much so, sir,” he breathed out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re going,” Kurt replied, leaning in close, his obvious erection sliding along Blaine’s ass crack, “to <a href="https://www.bistroromano.com/">Bistro Romano</a>.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whining again at his soulmate’s touch and his obvious arousal, Blaine managed to ask, “Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Kurt replied, nipping lightly at his boyfriend’s shoulder before taking a step back. “Are you feeling more relaxed now?” he asked, returning to his massaging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very good. Hand me your body wash.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine shuttered, moaned, and gasped as Kurt took his time with the body wash, being as thorough as possible, making sure to cover every inch of his Blaine’s quivering body. He let himself linger in places where Blaine really wished he wouldn’t if he wasn’t going to do anything about it, but eventually, he was clean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Climbing out of the shower, Kurt passed his boyfriend a warm, fluffy towel, smiling in approval when he caught a few choice looks at his soulmate as he dried off. Then, they made their way into the bedroom to get ready, Kurt keeping a hand on Blaine’s arm as they walked. He had the feeling that, to really get Blaine where he wanted him for their evening, he was going to need a little bit of closeness to stave off the, apparently, hard day he’d had at school.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took them most of an hour to get ready, neither one really paying attention to the other as they donned their outfits, styled their hair, and moisturized their skin for good measure. When they turned to look at one another, however, they both gasped, their hearts nearly hammering out of their chests at the sight of their soulmate dressed so impeccably for an occasion that promised to hold many delightful surprises, even if Blaine didn’t know what they were yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blaine,” Kurt breathed, walking around their bed to take his boyfriend’s hands, “you look amazing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine smiled. He often felt like he was wearing a monkey suit when Kurt dressed him up like this, but for some reason, it didn’t bother him so much that night. Something felt a bit more right about this outfit than most, like it was meant for whatever special occasion Kurt had dreamed up in his head. Either way, he didn’t feel as trapped as he usually did, and he leaned in to kiss his soulmate’s lips. “You’re perfect,” he returned. “So gorgeous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grinning, Kurt leaned in to return Blaine’s kiss, lightly licking at his lower lip for entrance. He allowed them to kiss deeply for a few minutes, but when Blaine began to tug lightly at the back of his clothes, Kurt pulled back. There was no way he was letting his outfit get ruined by grabby hands before it was time for that. He knew he looked impeccable, and he planned to keep himself that way, at least for a while. He glanced down, smiling at his own white button-up under a black vest with light gray pinstripes formed from little dots running in vertical lines. He wore a brown ascot with similar, light gray dotting on it and a pair of solid black dress pants that hugged him perfectly at the waist. His feet were tucked into his favorite pair of white Dr. Martens boots that he’d tucked under his pants. Everything fit exactly as it should, advertising his slight, lithe body for his boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think we’re ready,” Kurt said, resting one hand over Blaine’s heart for a moment. He searched his boyfriend’s gaze for any signs of hesitation or leftover agitation from his day in the shop, but that had all seemed to vanish. All he could see was the love and eagerness pouring from Blaine’s eyes and could feel the same emotions from their soulbond, so he took Blaine’s hand firmly in his. “Let’s go,” he said, leading him out of the bedroom, down the hallway, and out the front door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their ride to Bistro Romano was quiet; neither of them knew quite what to say, and they were lost in thought about what the evening might hold. They held hands between the front seats as Kurt drove, Kurt’s thumb lighting tracks of fire across the back of Blaine’s hand, and Blaine squeezing lightly at Kurt’s fingers every so often. It was their way of communicating that they were alright to one another without ever having to open their mouths, and both of them loved it. Silent communication during moments when neither felt like speaking was one of their greatest strengths, something most other couples around them just didn’t understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they arrived, Kurt parked in the packed lot behind the restaurant and took his soulmate by the hand, leading him into the restaurant. He whispered something to the maitre d’, and she nodded, beckoning over one of the waiters. Without grabbing any menus, the waiter led them through the crowded restaurant and out the back door where there was a small table for two set up, lit with candles and a few lanterns, dangling overhead. There were a few cute, wrought-iron panels creating a small, closed-off area for the two of them, and there were beautiful potted flowers, too, making the whole place seem beautiful and magical. A small, free-standing bar sat nearby, a place for the waiter to set their food no doubt as their table was quite small and intimate. The naked, natural brick of the buildings on either side of the tiny alleyway made everything feel more alive, and for a moment, Blaine wondered if this is what Italy felt like. He was glad that it was dusk. The lack of natural light added to the ambiance of the whole thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The waiter bowed low as he gestured toward the table. “Your seats, sirs,” he said, making Blaine giggle. No one ever called him “sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you,” Kurt replied, leading Blaine over to the table and pulling out a chair for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course,” the waiter replied. “I’ll be back with your wine and first course shortly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Blaine sat, he cocked his head to the side. “How does he know what we want already?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashing him a smile as he circled around to his own seat, Kurt replied, “I already took care of everything. I just want us to be able to relax and have fun.” Even as he said this, his fingers began to drum on the table, and he found his gaze pulled to the red door the waiter had gone into. His foot began to tap against the ground. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When is that guy coming back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine watched his soulmate carefully. He could feel some of his anxiety beginning to seep into their soulbond. Kurt always tried way too hard to keep his feelings hidden from Blaine at times like this, but he often forgot Blaine could read him like a book, even if it was more often that Blaine needed comforting instead of Kurt. Even still, he knew something was bothering his soulmate, so Blaine reached across the table, trapping his boyfriend’s nervously tapping fingertips beneath his. “What’s going on up there?” he asked him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurt looked at him for a moment then back at the red door then back at Blaine. He sighed. “Oh, Blaine,” he said softly, gazing into his eyes. “I had everything planned so perfectly. We were going to have a nice meal, and I was going to save this until dessert. I’d even come up with the perfect pun that I knew you’d laugh at, especially after some wine, and...Oh, I can’t wait.” Suddenly, he was out of his chair, falling to one knee in front of Blaine as he dug into his pocket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blaine Devon Anderson,” he said, staring up into the now wide hazel eyes of his soulmate. “Since that day in the choir room when you danced so suggestively in front of me, I knew there was something special about you. I didn’t have my mark to prove it yet, but I knew you were going to mean something special to me. Since then, all this time, we’ve been building a wonderful future together. It’s hard to believe at times that just three short years ago, I didn’t even know you. Now, our souls are connected for the rest of our lives, and I can’t imagine what one second of my life would look like without you. Whatever our lives hold for us, I want to be with you for every single moment. So, Blaine, my beautiful soulmate, my one true love, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a moment of shocked silence before Blaine could trust his voice to answer. In fact, he was so surprised that he didn’t even notice the tiny red box Kurt was holding out toward him. Nestled into the box was a <a href="https://alluniqueness.com/index.php?_route_=custom-engraved-men%27s-expression-of-infinity-band">beautiful silver ring</a>, solid on the bottom with an infinity symbol on the top. On either side of the infinity symbol, their names were engraved, Blaine’s on the left and Kurt’s on the right. Inside the band, on the bottom, was engraved the words “Always and Forever.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well?” Kurt asked, chuckling, still staring up at his wide-eyed soulmate. “Are you going to answer? I didn’t think you’d have to consider whether or not you’d say yes, but if you need some time to consider, that’s totally doable. I can--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, Blaine was pulling Kurt up by his wrists and pressing his lips firmly against his soulmate’s, swallowing whatever words Kurt thought he needed to say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A surprised squeak escaped Kurt’s lips as he kissed his soulmate back, and he carefully steadied himself, desperate not to drop the ring. His empty hand came up to caress his soulmate’s cheek as they kissed, and when Blaine finally leaned back a bit, Kurt was able to catch his breath. “Is that a yes?” he whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course it’s a yes,” Blaine replied, a small smile playing at his lips. “I couldn’t say no to you if I tried, sir.” This time, the word was on purpose, and he watched a tiny fire of desire begin to flicker in Kurt’s eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurt chuckled, taking the ring from the box and sliding it on to Blaine’s finger. Then, he pressed in again, his hands going around the back of Blaine’s head to hold him close as he kissed him silly. When he pulled back, the glitter of an overhead lantern on the wine bottle waiting for them on the bar caught his eye. “Care for a drink?” he asked his fiancé. “To celebrate?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it’s all the same to you, sir,” Blaine said, leaning in to whisper in Kurt’s ear, “I really think that I’d just like to go home with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nodding, Kurt answered, “I think that can be arranged. Let me just run in and find the maitre d’.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine grinned as he watched his fiancé--damn he already loved that word--race back inside to find someone who could wrap up their food to take home. It was a shame they weren’t going to stay and enjoy the handiwork of whoever had created this perfect little back-alley, private dining moment for them, but it had served its purpose. There was too much chemistry between them, too many needy emotions sprinting through their bond to ignore right then. Blaine was excited to go home and enjoy their exquisite Italian cuisine and wine; who knew what kind of things they were likely to get up to after a little wine in the privacy of their own apartment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only telling you this because you won’t be able to tell anyone else,” Blaine began, talking to the headstone again, “but I really hate my family, Grandpa. They’re just… Ugh!” He let out a frustrated sigh, burying his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I called to tell them that I was engaged, which happened six months ago, I discovered that my dad was in prison. It took me forever to figure out where he was so I could try to call and tell him my news. We talked for a total of 30 seconds on the phone…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kid?” Blaine’s father asked over the crackling prison line. “How did you find me, fairy boy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The phone was on speaker so Kurt could listen in, and Blaine laid a comforting hand on top of Kurt’s fist. He decided to ignore his father’s remarks and cut right to the chase. “I’m sure you didn’t want to hear from me, Dad, but I called to tell you that Kurt and I, my soulmate… Well, we got engaged, Dad. I’m getting married.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and then, his dad asked, “To a man?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Dad. Kurt is a man. I’m gay. You know this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, the line went dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine could feel Kurt stiffen beside him for a moment. Then, he was wrapping Blaine in a tight embrace, holding him close and kissing along his shoulder and neck. “I’m so sorry, Blaine,” he whispered against his skin. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unable to say anything, Blaine just nodded, bringing an arm around to wrap around Kurt’s back. He sniffled a little, unable to hold back all the hurt and anger he was feeling in that moment. Letting his head drop to Kurt’s shoulder, he thought to himself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom didn’t even bother to pick up, so I left her a voicemail. I didn’t hear anything at all from her for a few weeks, and I sort of forgot about it. Then, last week, I realized I still had never heard from her, so I tried calling her again. And, I didn’t wait for Kurt to be home. I just wanted to get it over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” a disinterested woman’s voice came over the line. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom?” Blaine asked. “Is that you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who is this?” the woman asked, irritation seeping into her voice now. “You’re interrupting my manicure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s your son. Blaine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. Blaine.” The woman sounded put out, and she asked gruffly, “What do you want?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine sighed. This wasn’t what he’d hoped for, and now he wondered why he hadn’t waited for Kurt to get home from class. “Did you ever listen to my voicemail, Mom? The one where I told you that I’m engaged? To my soulmate?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I’m sure I didn’t,” his mother replied nonchalantly. “I probably deleted it; if I’d realized it was you calling, I wouldn’t have answered this time, either. But right now there are cucumbers on my face. I’m getting a massage, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time, Blaine couldn’t keep the tears from springing up or the quiet sob from escaping his lips. “Why, Mom? What did I do to you to make you leave and want nothing to do with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasn’t you, dear. It was just that Cooper had more potential than you ever did; I could see it from the moment you were born. You, just like your father, were destined for the bike and the bottle, and I just couldn’t stand to be near the two of you. I would have left a lot sooner, but Coopy wanted to stay at McKinley until he graduated. He had friends, you know. Good ones.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine didn’t know what to say to that. Really, what could he say? His mother had all but said she’d hated him from birth, and there was really no fighting that. He really wanted Kurt now. Why had he been so brash? He decided to just ask her one more thing, the thing he’d really wanted to know in the first place. “Mom?” he said, fighting to keep his voice under control. “Will you at least come to the wedding? To walk me down the aisle?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was another ragged sob. “Mom, please. I ju--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Blaine. I’m done with that part of my life. You have your father, and I have Coop. Everyone’s happy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At that, Blaine exploded. “I don’t have Dad. I never did! Alcohol had Dad, and you know that! Did you know that I stopped living with Dad before I even graduated high school? He beat me up, and I went to live with my soulmate’s family. I tried to call him when I got engaged, and I didn’t even know where he was. He hung up on me from prison. Dad never wanted me either, and no one is happy.” It felt good to say that, to let the anger out, but from her chuckle, he knew his words had had no effect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s your life, Blaine. Now, don’t call me again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom, can I just have Coop’s number so I can tell him that I--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Don’t call your brother. He doesn’t want to hear from you either. Goodbye, Blaine.” Then, there was the tell-tale click of the call ending.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Falling back onto his mattress, Blaine curled up into a tiny ball and began to cry, wishing that Kurt were home to help him, to hold him, to tell him everything would be alright. He wished he’d waited; maybe Kurt could have done something, anything to keep his mother from disowning him. But he knew that wasn’t practical. He couldn’t hold onto something that had never really been his, and why should he want to? He should be glad she was gone, out of his life for good. He wanted to be, but he couldn’t find the happy part of him that was buried under so much pain. So, he closed his eyes and let himself cry until he fell asleep. With any luck, the next time he woke up would be in Kurt’s arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And, it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never did get a hold of Coop,” Blaine explained to the headstone, reaching out to trace the letters in his grandfather’s name, James Devon Anderson. “And, really, I don’t know that I want any of my family there. Actually,” he admitted, running his fingertips down the stone to the soft grass in front of him, “I thought I was fine. I thought I’d accepted that I’m an orphan now. But then,” he paused, digging into his pocket for his cellphone, “we got this email from Brittany--she’s one of Kurt’s friends who is helping us plan the ceremony, Grandpa--asking ‘who was walking you down the aisle, sweet Blaine, and giving you away?’” He chuckled dryly, laying the phone down in front of him. “And, all those angry thoughts and feelings I’d had about the whole thing came rushing back.” He sighed again. “Kurt’s at the florist, and I couldn’t ask him to come home for something as silly as this. Our wedding is tomorrow, Grandpa! I can’t bother him with this, but I don't know what to say to Brittany.” He sighed again, letting his head hang down. “I just don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always bother me with everything, Blaine,” said a voice from behind him, and Blaine turned swiftly around, coming face to face with Kurt’s long legs, wrapped in tight-fitting jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt,” he breathed, already feeling some relief as love and reassurance began to run through him from their soulbond. “I thought you were busy, so I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m never too busy for you,” Kurt informed him, sitting down behind his soulmate and wrapping his legs and arms around Blaine’s hunkered form. “I always have time for you and your problems, though they aren’t just your problems anymore. In fact,” he paused, leaning around Blaine a bit to press a firm kiss against his cheek, “they haven’t been just yours for three and a half years now. They’re mine, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine leaned back into his fiancé’s touch, relieved to no longer be alone. Some of the stress he’d been feeling build up immediately began to fade away, and he closed his eyes, doing his best to stay in the moment and feel Kurt’s love bubbling around him. He sighed as he relaxed, smiling when this prompted Kurt to press another kiss to his forehead. “How did you know where to find me?” he finally asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom said you left the house looking upset and wanted to know if there was anyone in town you’d go to talk to. Your grandfather was the only person I could think of,” Kurt told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me so well,” Blaine breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt replied by giving him another kiss and squeezing him a little tighter. “You know you can always come to me, right?” he asked. “I always want to help you through whatever is bothering you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just feel like such a burden,” Blaine replied. “You’re always so strong and confident, and I’m...not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know that thing we do sometimes?” Kurt asked, broaching a subject they’d never really talked about openly. It had been so natural when it started, and they didn’t want to ruin a good thing by talking about it. “That thing where I tell you what to do and you call me ‘sir’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine nodded, his face heating just a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does that make you feel when we do that?” Kurt asked, pressing in a little closer and wrapping one of his hands around Blaine’s, offering strength and comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safe,” Blaine answered honestly. “Loved. Needed. Protected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love being the person that can make you feel all those things,” Kurt answered. “I love being the person that you go to with your worries, because I never want to see you upset or sad. I always, always want you to be happy, safe, and loved. It makes me feel needed, loved, and safe when I can give you those things, Blaine. I never, not ever, feel like you’re a burden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Blaine asked, twisting his neck just a bit to look up into his soulmate’s eyes. “You like being there for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> being there for you,” Kurt corrected, pressing another kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Always and forever.” As he spoke those words, he tapped Blaine’s engagement ring, an identical one to the one he was wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Blaine said, twisting in Kurt’s arms to press a soft kiss to his fiancé’s lips. “So, so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Kurt replied, “very much. And, I know someone else that does, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine gave him a confused look before turning back around. “Who?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents,” Kurt answered. “They got Britt’s email, too, and before they would let me leave to find you, they let me in on their plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, my dad is still going to officiate for us; that hasn’t changed, and he wanted to let me know that, because of your parents’ reaction to our engagement that he’s going to be adding something special to the ceremony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Blaine replied, still confused. Nothing that Kurt had said so far was game-changing. There had to be more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Kurt said, shifting a bit behind his soulmate, “said that she wanted to do something special for you, too. So, if you’re okay with it, she’d like to walk us both down the aisle. Together or separate, that’s up to us. But she told me she already views you as a son, and she’d be honored to give you away at the ceremony tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine could feel the backs of his eyes getting prickly, and he quickly rubbed at them, hoping to push away any tears that might decide to leak out. He didn’t want to cry right then. “That’s so sweet of her,” he whispered into the air, “but she really doesn’t have to do that. It-it’s not her job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought you might say that,” Kurt replied, moving again. “So, she had me record this for you.” He brought his phone around in front of them, pressing play on the video. A picture of Elizabeth Hummel popped up on the screen, and she began to speak. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaine,” Elizabeth said, a big smile lighting up her face, “I’m sure that, by now, Kurt has told you what I’ve offered to do for the two of you. And, you’re right. Technically, it’s not my place to walk you down the aisle and give you away. But I want to. From that first moment that Kurt brought you home, back when I thought that the two of you were just study buddies, I knew there was something special and different about you.” Elizabeth paused, taking a moment to wipe at her eyes. “I’ve watched you and Kurt grow up and grow together over the last three and a half years, and you’ve made my son so happy. Just thinking about it makes my heart sing. Blaine, you are such a special young man, and I can’t wait for you to officially be a part of our family, even though you’ve been there for a long time already. It would be my absolute honor to walk you down the aisle and give you away to Kurt, your soulmate. I understand if you’re not comfortable with it, but it would be wonderful if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want me to. It’s something I’d love to do for you.” She sniffled again, wiping away a few more tears. “I love you very much already, Blaine. You’re already a son to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s where the video ended, and Kurt dropped the phone to his side, gathering his sniffling fiancé into his arms and pressing kisses to his curls while he did his best to hold back his own emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them held one another for a long few minutes until they both felt like they could speak again. Blaine was the first to say something. “Can we go home?” he asked. “I want to tell your mom thank you and that nothing would make me happier than for her to walk me down the aisle and give me away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded, leaning in to press a few soft kisses to his soulmate’s lips. “Let’s go home,” he said. “I’m sure she’ll be so happy to know you’re going to say yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, at 3:30 in the afternoon, a small group of guests were gathered in the Hummel’s backyard, each of them seated in chairs facing a small white trellis that had been meticulously decorated with tulle, lights, and vining plants. Burt stood beneath the trellis, looking toward the house where Kurt and Elizabeth stood, arm in arm, waiting for the music to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>When Kurt nodded at Artie, a kid he’d known in Glee Club in high school, the other boy began to play their chosen wedding song, “Tale as Old as Time”</span> <span>from </span><em><span>Beauty and the Beast</span></em><span>. Santana sang the words, her voice traveling lightly on the air, dropping like a butterfly into the guests’ ears. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kurt was safely down the aisle, standing next to his already teary father, Elizabeth returned to the house, this time returning with Blaine on her arm. There were wide smiles on both their faces, and they both had a few tears on their cheeks as they made their way to stand beside Kurt. When they’d reached them, Kurt stepped up to take his mother’s arm, waiting for the music to stop and his father to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today, we gather together to celebrate the wedding of these two soulmates. I have personally watched these to grow together over the last nearly four years, and I can say for certain that Fate always knows what it’s doing. There is no one better suited for the two of them than one another.” He paused, turning his gaze to the three people in front of him as he said the next part. “It has been my greatest honor, along with my wife, Elizabeth, to have welcomed Blaine into our lives so early on in his relationship with my son. I have watched him love Kurt as much as we’ve loved him, help Kurt as much as we’ve helped him, and make Kurt smile as much as we have. There is no one else I’d rather see marry my son, no one better suited for him. Blaine, you are already like family to Elizabeth and me, and that feeling of family is permanent. Family doesn’t require blood; it requires love, caring, and being there for one another. So, it is Elizabeth’s and my great honor to announce to all of you,” Burt said, looking up at the crowd now, “that we give both Blaine and Kurt away to be joined in marriage to one another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that announcement, both boys turned to give Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek, and she returned the gesture to them both. Then, she found her seat, and Kurt and Blaine joined hands, looking deeply into one another’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may say your vows,” Burt prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine,” Kurt said, going first. If he didn’t he wasn’t sure he’d get out everything he needed to say. “I love you so much. Before I met you, I was content in my world, but I wasn’t happy. Nothing felt like it was missing, but it didn’t feel complete, either. The day your name emblazoned itself on my hip, I didn’t feel as happy as I should have. I didn’t trust Fate to know who I should love and be loved by in return, and I was angry and confused. But you quickly changed all that. You walked into my life and kissed me silly on that stage; from that moment on, everything was different. You’ve spent every moment since then making me the happiest man on earth, loving me like no one else could, and teaching me what it means to be strong every day of my life. If these four years have been this amazing, what will the next forty or one hundred years look like? I love you so much, Blaine Anderson; always and forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt,” Blaine began, swiping quickly at his eyes with the back of his hand, “when Fate gave me your name, I scoffed. You were nothing like me; how could we be the perfect match? I didn’t think Fate knew what it was doing, and I ignored you and our bond for the longest time. But then, you confronted me. You made it clear that you wanted to try to make us work, and even though I didn’t show it at the time, you changed something inside of me. You made me wonder about you; you made yourself hard to forget. And, ever since that kiss on the auditorium stage, I’ve been getting to know you. No, it’s been more like remembering you, relearning everything about you as if I’ve always known and just momentarily forgotten. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Kurt, and you always know when I need you; you’re always there to bring out the best in me and help me to see myself like no one else but you can. Kurt Hummel, my one true love, I know that our lives will be forever changed by this moment. I know that forever may be crazy; who knows what ups and downs we will face. But I want to do them all with you. Always and forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burt turned, looking to Brittany for the rings. The boys had decided they didn’t want a second band and had given their infinity rings to Brittany shortly before the ceremony. Their fingers felt so bare, and they wanted so desperately to put them back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burt held out a ring to each of them as he said, “The two of them will now exchange rings; they’ve chosen bands that each have an infinity symbol, representing their love that will live on well past their lives here on this earth.” He handed the rings over, and Kurt started again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine, I give you this ring as a sign of my love. Like this circle, my love for you shall never end. Likewise, our love will go on forever and ever, never breaking or stopping, even after death.” There were tears falling steadily down Kurt’s face, tears of joy, but he didn’t bother to stop them. They’d been falling since Blaine’s vows, and they felt right. He didn’t mind sharing his emotion with his soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, it was Blaine’s turn. “Kurt, I give you this ring as a sign of my love,” he whispered, not minding the tears that were welling in his eyes, making everything look blurry. “Like a circle, my love for you shall never end. Likewise, our love will go on forever and ever, never breaking or stopping, even after death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, they slipped the rings onto each other’s fingers, grasping each other’s hands tightly afterward as they waited impatiently for Burt to say the magic words. They wanted so badly to fall into each other’s arms already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now,” Burt said, smiling up at the crowd, “Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, you may kiss one another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentence was barely out of his mouth before the two of them were surging forward, their lips pressing tightly together, their hands coming up to cup at one another’s faces, their eyes falling shut as their wet cheeks brushed lightly against one another. The love pouring through their soulbond was almost overwhelming, and they needed to be close to one another; they couldn’t fight their feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed for longer than was strictly necessary, but no one seemed to mind. In fact, when they did finally fall away, the crowd collectively let out their breath and began to clap and cheer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burt had to yell to be heard over the noise in the backyard as he said, “I now give to you Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>